


Change Happens

by sadwaves



Category: ChaoticMonki, Russ money - Fandom, RussMoney - Fandom, The Late Night Crew, cryaotic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwaves/pseuds/sadwaves
Summary: Memories are all that Valerie can hold onto now, and most of them contain Cry.





	Change Happens

        I don't know when I honestly met him. I just remember all the amazing memories that I've shared with him. Then those bad ones. I try not to dwell too long on those, but I know that they are there. We use to really dislike each other, always throwing snide sarcastic remarks at each other. Sometimes we both crossed that invisible line, and it was all over. Obscenities being thrown over, and over again, just hoping that we'd leave a dent in the other.  
        I can remember clearly why we became friends, and I can remember the place. I'm shit at time, so I can't tell you that. Let's start off when I met one of his best friends Russ. I can remember that as if it happened yesterday.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

        I was standing in the grocery store with my mother, telling her how angry I was for this little brown haired boy for splashing mud onto me. I was ten at the time, and Russ was nine. I turned to look at the cereal shelf, trying to find the one with the most sugar. I turned my head for a moment, and I caught sight of his tussled brown hair. Instantly my anger grew, and I started to stomp towards him. He was there with his brother, and his mother. I grabbed a long lock of his, and pulled down. He turned around quickly, his eyes already slightly watering. He quickly brought his hand up to his head, caressing the spot where I had yanked. His brother was staring, but his mother hadn't noticed, still seeing why the knock-off brand of jello was still better than name brand.  
        Little Russ shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled backwards a bit. "You threw mud on my dress! My brand new dress!" I shouted at him, and instantly his mother looked up. I felt tears prick at my eyes, and I heard my mothers footsteps quicken, and finally she was behind me. Right as I was about to attack him again. She grabbed my arm, and it hurt. I looked up at Russ, and saw his mother had done the same.  
        "Did you really put mud on this little girls dress?" I watched as he stuttered. I heard my name being called, and I quickly turned to my mothers angry face.  
        "You shouldn't have done that. I'm going to spank you if you don't lose your attitude." I let out a little huff, but I nodded anyway.  
        "That's the boy who put mud on me! Mommy! You can't let him get away with this!" I whined at her. I didn't even care about the dress, but I wanted to see him get into trouble.  
        "I'm so sorry that my daughter did that. She's just extremely angry that a kid put mud on her new dress." She said, trying to fix my situation. I miss my mother doing that. I miss being able to look up to her to fix everything.  
        Russ' mother looked up to mine, and put a smile on. "Oh! It's fine, Russ just said that he did. If there was any damage, then I can try to help pay. He'll be getting into serious trouble when we get home."  
        "Oh no! It's just a little bit of mud. Nothing a good washing can't handle. I'm Tanya, and this is Valerie. She just gets so upset sometimes. Sorry again."  
        "I'm Georgina, and I'm glad. It's nice to meet you Valerie. This is Russ," she said, and then pointed to the older looking child, "and this is James." She held out her hand, and my mother gripped it tightly and shook. That was the beginning of our parents beautiful friendships. Of course, so both would have something to talk about, and called it "punishment" they brought me and Russ along. I hated being around him so much, we used to fight a lot. Once they we're comfortable around each other, we hoped that being dragged along would stop... it didn't. Eventually Russ and I devised a plan to separate our mothers, although it backfired. That's when we realized how fun it was to be together, and we were inseparable since.  
        That was how I met Russ officially. I'd like to say it was him who made me and Cry meet, even though I can't remember when, how, or where, I knew it wasn't him. I slowly stood up from the comfortable chair I'd been sitting in, trying to get feeling back in the leg I allowed to fall asleep. I moved to the window that was across from the door. I placed my hands on the border that surrounded the window, leaning my head onto the cold glass. My breath fogged up the window, and I leaned back just so I could draw patterns. I closed my eyes, trying to make the fog that surrounded that one memory dissipate. It didn't though, it held strong, letting the mystery remain to me.


End file.
